


Letters to ... One Piece

by Ajalea



Series: Letters to ... [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Letter, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a letter from me to  characters of One Piece.</p><p>It contains spoilers, so if you don't want to get spoiled, please don't read this.<br/>And if you don't know One Piece, I advise you shouldn't read this, as you wouldn't understand most of it :)</p><p>This particular series is to various characters of One Piece. I begin with Luffy, then I write to other characters and I conclude with Luffy. Every chapter is a different character, starting with the crew (in joining order) and then some other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter to ... Luffy

Dear Luffy, 

It is actually weird to write ta a fictional character, but you sometimes seem so real. When I first started watching One Piece, around the beginning of September 2011, I did not know what to expect. Though I did not particularly like pirates, I did not hate them either. I mean, I have seen Pirates of the Caribbean, and I expected something like that. It absolutely was not like that. After watching the first episode, I was surprised how eager I was to watch the second episode. On the other hand, I wondered if your rubber abilities would ever change. It turned out it would not change, something that surprised me. How would you be able to fill (then) 512 episodes? My view changed when you met Zoro. I saw potential. The only moment I struggled was with Usopp’s Arc. I hated his lies, as he looked like me, and I wondered if One Piece really was something fit for me. I doubted. Then I thought it would be easier if I started reading the manga first, since I would go faster trough the story with Usopp. And so I did.

You threw me in an adventure, Luffy, even so fast I did not know what I got into. Meeting you, Zoro, Nami and the rest of the crew made me believe in dreams again. You made me believe in a future. I cannot say I am depressed, but happy does not suit me either.  
Death smiled at you many times, but your smile was always bigger. You almost had me have the same dream as you have. Unfortunately, this is a different reality and you would beat me to become the one and only Pirate King. (Not that I am strong, but I hope it is the thought that counts.)  
I would not blame you. Nothing will be able to hold you back, and so it has to be.

With your smile, your courage and your perseverance you beat the people who needed to be beaten. You make people change their view on pirates only because you show them there are good ones to and you protect those people. You and your crew are to be trusted. Actually, I think you are one of the few people who can turn enemies into friends. Look at Robin, who fought with Crocodile to defeat you, later on betrayed you and you still wanted her as your nakama. As soon as someone has to be defeated, you are ready, and with you, your friends are too.

With every arc, you have set your eyes on defeating a group, with one man in particular. I think most enemies were men up till now, though that is with most anime I have seen. Each one of your crewmembers sets themselves to defeat one of the other enemies, sometimes in groups, and they never fail, even when they are at a full disadvantage, just like you. 

I admire you, Luffy, You show people you can do the right thing without breaking your head over how you are going to do it. Also, you always do what you want, like jumping into an adventure without giving it a second thought or without the rest of the crew wanting it. Only you can get your friends into to trouble and be forgiven for it. To me, that is funny.  
One other thing is you loyalty. Though it does not always seen like it, you do not want to get anybody hurt. So when people suffer for you, you get out of control, ready to repay the culprit for what they did. 

I laughed with you until I cried and I cried with you until no more tears could stream down my cheeks. You showed your humanness when you were supposed to and you remember everyone who should not be forgotten. 

But, I still wonder about one thing. A thing that probably will come by now you are in the New World. What happened to Lola’s Vivre Card? I remember she gave it to you on Thriller Bark, and that was ages ago. Do not mind me, I was just wondering.

Now, I know I have not been able to convey my feeling properly to you. You are like a big brother, protecting his siblings it they need to be protected. And now, I want to say something to the rest of your crewmates, to Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei, Ace, and I would like to write something to Merry.


	2. Letter to ... Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my letter to Zoro. In my (aweful) memory, it was longer than this, and so it will probably be rewritten someday. Before then, enjoy :)

Dear Zoro,  
You seem like a hero to me, protecting a dream of a dear friend, although she is long gone. You decided you would become the best swordsman, and I think you are right to stick with Luffy. He might not be the smartest, but he will get far with reaching his dream, and so will you. Please do not think now I believe you will not reach your ultimate goal, but I will be sad when you do. If you do, there will not be any enemy left you have difficulty with to defeat. It will become boring.   
Luckily, you are also able to stay serious is needed times, something your Captain needs. Someone needs to be reasonable, like when Usopp left, you were the one to say that Luffy had to stay strong, or else he would lose his credibility as a Captain.   
One thing I hate about you is your scar. I do not know if you lost your eye or it is to prevent Haki from leaking out, but I really want you to open it.   
But you can achieve anything you want, everyone believes in you, so do not stop training, follow Luffy anywhere he goes and one day, maybe soon, maybe in ten years, you will be the best swordsman there is.


End file.
